


Ab occasu ad ortum

by wilwarin575



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Ab occasu ad ortum</em> (лат.) - "от заката до рассвета".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ab occasu ad ortum

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Карины, которой хотелось малфойцест с ХЭ.

***

«Мне почудилось, будто и дом и вся усадьба окружены совершенно особенной, только им присущей, тяжелой атмосферой,  
 _нисколько не похожей на окружающий вольный воздух, словно над гниющими деревьями, ветхой стеной,_  
 _молчаливым прудом стояли какие-то загадочные испарения, смутные, едва уловимые, но удушливые.»_  
 _Э. А. По «Падение дома Эшеров»_

 

Это происходит не с тобой – когда так думаешь, убеждаешь себя, твердишь полушёпотом, то рано или поздно начнёт казаться, что смотришь на всё со стороны.

Фрагменты картины перетекают, но холст не соскользнёт с подрамника, не сменится другим. Отдельные его части складываются в единую жуткую панораму, и герои всё те же, и цвета всё так же блеклы и унылы. Баночки с яркими красками остались лежать в малой гостиной возле мольберта, и вряд ли мать когда-нибудь начнёт рисовать вновь. Порою, правда, мелькают насыщенные мазки, но и они заглаживаются, усмиряются невидимой рукой.

Драко низко летит над склонами холмов, возле которых расположилось поместье. Титановые белила стен подёрнулись пеленой, и лишний раз на них не хочется смотреть. Кажется, что рой дементоров целыми днями кружит над башнями. Смешно так думать, но иначе не объяснить непроницаемую удушающую завесу над домом.

Его пальцы вжимаются в древко метлы, когда он заставляет её сделать крутой вираж.

 

Дом опутан липкой сетью страха, осквернён и нечист. У Драко нет никакой защиты от мучительных ночных шорохов и стуков – не таких, как в детстве, не надуманных, а самых что ни на есть реальных. Шаги Беллатрикс он отличает от всех прочих, она часто бродит по коридорам, пока дом спит, и иногда подолгу задерживается рядом с их комнатами, его и матери. Будто выжидает, чтобы улучить момент и пробраться внутрь, облизывает в нетерпении губы, точно выкрашенные жжёной сиеной, выпачканные в крови, как у ламии из когда-то забавлявших Драко страшилок. Резцы её истончаются – это только фантазии, конечно, игра воспалённого сознания, – черты грубеют и оплывают, становясь восковыми.

Он помнит, как Беллатрикс хохотала, нависая над ним, выплёвывала слова:

– К чему Лорду возвращать твоего папочку, а, Драко? Ты не справился с самым лёгким заданием, не смог добить подыхающего старика. На что вообще годна ваша семейка?

Лёжа в темноте и прислушиваясь к скрипу паркетных досок, Драко вжимается в подушку, натягивает одеяло, укрываясь с головой. Он хочет позвать отца, как в детстве, чтобы тот сейчас же пришёл к нему и отогнал чудовищ. В полусне бывает, что он всё-таки зовёт его, негромко, но потом вспоминает, что отца здесь нет, и по щекам скатываются непрошенные, не приносящие ничего, кроме опустошения, слёзы.

Однажды мимо Драко в коридоре проползла Нагини. Лорд не отпускал её от себя в последнее время, и поначалу Драко решил, что у него разыгралось воображение. Гибкое змеиное тело – цвета сырой умбры, отвратительное и пугающее, – прошелестело совсем рядом, в каких-то трёх футах от него. Если Малфои перестанут быть нужными Тёмному Лорду, то их смертью станет она, несомненно. На что похожа боль от укуса змеи? Что чувствуешь, когда сердце толчками разгоняет по сосудам яд?

Одутловатое разъевшееся лицо Фенрира – морда, а не лицо, не осталось в ней ничего человеческого, – нагоняет на него панику. Отец мог разговаривать с оборотнем на равных, Драко способен только на то, чтобы не отшатываться при его приближении. Фенрир весело скалится, глядя на перепуганного мальчишку, и разевает пасть, из которой разит мертвечиной.

 

Такого не может с ними случиться, это просто сон.

 

Драко начинает казаться, что даже дыхание его стало поверхностным, чтобы лёгкие не вбирали отравленный тяжёлый воздух. И сделать свободный вдох он сможет, если только ... только когда вернётся отец.

Пусть он вернётся. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста...

Он готов на коленях молить Лорда о прощении, но тот не желает ни видеть, ни слышать младшего Малфоя. И Беллатрикс не устаёт это повторять Драко и Нарциссе. Ей простили неудачу в Министерстве, провал же на Астрономической Башне Лорд прощать не намерен.

Метла как будто чувствует вскипающую бессильную злобу и подрагивает, ненадёжно вихляясь. Драко выравнивает древко и сворачивает к виднеющимся на горизонте лугам, багровым под закатным солнцем. Но далеко улететь ему не удаётся – внизу раздаются крики матери.

– Драко! Драко!..

Он снижается с такой быстротой, что еле успевает соскочить с метлы, прежде чем она уткнётся в землю.

– Отец вернулся, – говорит Нарцисса.

И плачет.

Драко делает глубокий вдох. И ещё один. И ещё.

 

Он ведёт себя смирно, хранит благоразумное – так бы сказала мать? – спокойствие. Не бросается к Люциусу на шею, не преследует его, когда тот выходит из комнат. Он не смеет показать, как ему больно от того, что на мантии и длинных волосах отца запеклась кровь, что его изящные холёные руки чудовищно исхудали и все покрыты синяками, а на запястьях стёртые полосы от цепей.

За всё время, которое они вместе проводят в гостиной, он с отцом едва обменивается парой фраз. Они под неусыпной слежкой, потерянное расположение Лорда бьёт сто крат больней, чем пребывание в его фаворитах.

 

Ночь поглощает краски, но, быть может, это и к лучшему. Драко больше ничего не интересует, он ничего не хочет видеть – кроме одного, опять недосягаемого.

Это – запретное, он понимает. И всё же, с третьим ударом часов, Драко неслышно входит в спальню к отцу.

Разметавшиеся по подушке неестественно-светлые (мраморный порошок – кажется, так называется подобный цвет, Драко не может вспомнить) волосы Люциуса заставляют тьму отступить, хоть на немного. Драко готов снова стать ребёнком, лишь бы вернуть то время, когда он мог клубком сворачиваться рядом с заснувшим отцом, и тот, не просыпаясь, обхватывал его за плечи, привлекая ближе.

– Драко? Это ты?

Мерлин, Мерлин, за что ты так...

– Прости. Прости, я не хотел тебя будить, – он клянёт себя последними словами.

Что теперь сказать, какое оправдание выдумать, чтобы отец поверил?

– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенный сонный голос выбивает его из оцепенения.

До двери три шага, повернуться – и бегом к себе, окунаясь снова в накатывающую черноту, до ужаса похожую на могильную.

– Нет, ничего.

– Подойди сюда.

– Да, случилось, – невпопад говорит Драко.

– Сядь.

Он не смеет ослушаться и садится на кровать, не чувствуя ног.

– Так что произошло?

– Мне не спится.

– Драко...

Сдерживаемые бесконечно долго слова выплёскиваются каскадом.

Мне страшно.

Я боюсь за всех нас.

Я боюсь за себя. За тебя.

Мы не должны умереть.

Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер.

Я...

«Люблю» остаётся непроизнесённым, потому что Люциус зажимает ему рот.

– Тише, тише, помолчи... Я вернулся, слышишь? Я больше никуда не уйду. Никто не умрёт, сейчас же выкинь из головы эти мысли.

Драко борется со своими желаниями, но безуспешно, и, всхлипывая, он хватает трясущимися руками ладони отца, прижимает их к щекам, бережно прихватывает губами нежную кожу на запястьях, проводя языком по шрамам и поджившим царапинам. Он уверен, что вот-вот раздастся презрительный оклик, и отец его отшвырнёт. Но ничего не происходит, так что Драко решает воспользоваться невиданным случаем щедрости богов – тем более что отец сам его не оттолкнул, а значит...

Он слепо тычется ртом в губы Люциуса. И тот отвечает, о Мерлин, так горячо и нежно, как будто хочет его до дрожи. Драко вытягивается поверх покрывала, ногами оплетая лежащего отца, не прерывая поцелуев, раскачивается, елозит животом и постанывает от немыслимого удовольствия. Люциус удерживает его, не позволяя сползти набок. Бесстыдные прикосновения должны вытравить горечь последних недель, Драко чувствует, как страхи его покидают, оставляя взамен бурлящую от нетерпения кровь. Он кончает, выгибаясь, впиваясь ртом в шею Люциуса. Ждёт, когда утихнет рвущееся из рёбер сердце, и откидывает покрывало, тянет вверх ночную рубашку.

– Я помогу, – одними губами произносит он, но Люциус его слышит, жмурится, запрокидывая голову.

 

Наутро Драко очнётся в своей постели.

Он мог бы поверить, что всё случившееся – от первого касания отцовских рук до обморочного бега к себе в спальню – было сном, мороком, наведённым озлобившимся поместьем, если бы на следующий день отец не прятал так усердно шею под глухой мантией.

 

***

«Куда тьма, туда и сон. Солнце над горизонтом прогонит ночь, а мои страхи прочь. Да будет так.»  
Заговор от ночных кошмаров

 

Впервые Драко радуется победе Поттера.

– Тёмного Лорда больше нет.

Летняя жара застилает глаза, яркие краски смазаны, неясны, но они есть – ослепительные блики в волосах Люциуса, оторочка на его парадной изумрудной мантии. Сегодня он был в Министерстве, беседовал с Шеклболтом и его заместителем, улаживал собственные дела. Их семью не будут судить, и это самая радостная новость за два последних года, не считая гибели Лорда.

Почти всё вернулось на свои места.

После завтрака мать поднимается к себе, Люциус задерживается в гостиной с одним из гринготтских гоблинов, просматривает счета и проверяет накопления. А Драко идёт в отцовский кабинет, ещё сам не до конца понимая, на что надеется. Он усаживается в громоздкое кресло с гобеленовой обивкой, поглаживает и сминает подлокотники. Возможно, отец до вечера не захочет зайти сюда, особенно если один из эльфов донесёт ему, что в кабинете дожидается Драко. От мыслей, что отец начнёт его избегать, к сердцу подбирается ледяной озноб. Но мёрзлая корка тает, когда отворяется дверь.

– Сын.

Драко уступает ему кресло, улыбаясь, и не отходит, опираясь на спинку. Медленно, не сводя глаз с побледневшего Драко, Люциус опускается на его место.

– Ждал меня? – низкие ноты в отцовском голосе отдаются в груди и паху Драко.

– Можно?.. – не получив ответа, он обходит кресло и оказывается перед Люциусом.

Дневной свет отпугивает Драко. Тогда, ночью, он не раздумывал, а сейчас достаточно одного слова, чтобы унизить его, остановить – любым способом. Но отец лишь обнимает его за бёдра и привлекает ближе, опускает к себе на колени.

– Посиди со мной, – выдыхает он.

Драко касается губами уголка его рта и замирает.

– Тебе не тяжело? – спрашивает он с нервным смешком.

– Шшш. Я запру дверь, – Люциус и в самом деле тянется за тростью, приставленной к столу; он задевает напрягшуюся ногу Драко и не спешит отнять ладонь, ведёт ею по тонкой мантии, задирая подол.

– Заклинание, – напоминает Драко, – чтобы не услышали...

Люциус кивает.

Ночью всё было не так. Не так ярко, не так опасно, не так остро. От рук отца, исследующих его тело, будто исходит свечение, Драко любуется им из-под полуприкрытых век. Как если бы янтарь решил причаститься солнца – не остаётся ничего, кроме окутавшего его тепла, пульсирующего, вызывающего сладкую дрожь. Драко принимает всё, что Люциус хочет ему дать, и сам отдал бы всё, что бы тот ни попросил.

– Папа, – он почти плачет, двигая бёдрами в рваном ритме, с каким рука Люциуса сжимает его член, массирует и скользит от головки к основанию. – Боже...

– Я никогда тебя не оставлю, – говорит Люциус, и Драко ему верит.

Это не случайный любовник с глупыми заверениями в вечной страсти. Куда сбежать отцу от сына? А как укрыться сыну от своего отца?

Нет, они всегда будут связаны.

– Я тебя не отпущу, – обещает Драко.

 

Они спускаются к обеду вместе, соприкасаясь ненароком плечами, и Нарцисса улыбается, глядя на них.

– Случилось что-то хорошее, Драко?

– Просто поднялось настроение.

Всё вокруг сияет, точно со старой монеты наконец счистили патину. Как могло ему казаться, что поместье навсегда останется погружённым во мрак? Блеск красок вернулся в полной мере, и больше ничто не давит на грудь, мешая дыханию.

– Обсуждали помолвку? – безжалостно спрашивает мать. – Гринграссы будут счастливы.

– Нет.

– Нет?..

Драко смотрит, не отрываясь, на сидящего напротив отца. Люциус водит указательным пальцем по слегка припухшим покрасневшим губам.

– Нет. Я не буду торопиться с женитьбой.


End file.
